The Champion of Light Turned Familiar of Zero
by GreatPaladin
Summary: He was the one they forgot, his parents caring more for their jobs and his siblings. Never caring to check on but now they don't matter anymore because no longer Mark the boy whose family abondoned him, he is Altran Blooddrake, the Champion of Light.
Champion of Light turned Familiar of the Void

Chapter 1: Familar Summoned and the first step of a new life

 **Author** **'s Notes: New story of a crossover of Familiar of Zero and Final Fantasy 14, with my new OC having skills and abilities from FF14. Any way onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am making no money from this at all the only thing I can put my name on is my OC (P.S sorry for the bad grammar and mistakes still not the greatest at those but I have tried to get better)**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxXx**

Mark was the youngest of three children, his brother being the eldest and his sister being the middle between them. His brother was an academic prodigy in everything from maths to English, to science and languages. Whatever his brother did, he excelled at.

Then there is his sister, who while not being a academic prodigy like their brother, compensated for that fact by being a physical prodigy in her own right. Being that any sport or physical activity she did she also excelled, beating even the teachers.

Then there was Mark, while above-average in both physical and academic, making him stand out compared to the normal person. It meant nothing when compared to his siblings. Even in looks, he was just above-average, while his brother had the sharp sophisticated look and his sister had the strong athletic form and looks.

Mark's home life was rocky to say the least, his parents were always away doing their own work so they were never there to see him off when he left for school or great him when he got back. Now that in itself would not be enough to cause much problems because Mark knew that a lot of parents were working hard to make sure they provided for their families and he could happily say that he wished that was the only thing.

Marks mother was a model so she travels the world going from country to country to each of her appointments with different clothing lines and more, she travels so much that Marks last memory of seeing her in person was when he was three, he is now seventeen.

His father was a oil baron always bouncing from oil spots to oil spots to try and make either deals to buy the spots or find new ones to profit from. With this however, Mark's father was also not at home sure he and Mark's mother could easily meet up at different parts of the world, but that meant that they never need to come home to meet up.

So for most of his life Mark has always been on his own with his parents caring more for their work, his brother going around the world trying to get every diploma as he can while working with some of the world greatest minds in their field,

His sister was going about collecting gold medals and first place trophies all over the world for different sports while also breaking world records along the way.

Mark was mostly on his own but thankfully he had his grand-parents there for when he needed a moral boost. His grandfather was an ex-marine who while serious for most of Marks earlier years being overly strict towards Marks elder siblings, he slowly mellowed out towards Mark making him easy to talk to and do activities like going to the park and play sports with.

Marks grandmother was an ex-gem cutter, meaning that she was the one who shaped the gems that were going into the different jewellery. They were the only ones who were around for Mark for most of his life, they were the ones to see him off for his first day of both primary and secondary school. Even though his parents promised to be there but when Mark got home only to see on the news that one of his elder siblings was ether getting a gold medal or a new award of some kind, Mark could always see his parent were there clapping for them even though they promised to be there for him.

So to try and get away from the real world Mark delved into the gaming one and if his brother was an academic prodigy and his sister was a physical one then it could be said that Mark was a gaming prodigy, no matter what genre of the game from FPS to Sport, RPG to racing.

It didn't matter every challenge done, every achievements/trophies gotten but Mark truly shinned when he started to play the MMO-RPG World of Warcraft, it allowed him to be someone else gaining friends and guild-members of all kinds this lasted for almost 2 years before he moved onto his latest passion the new MMO-RPG called Final Fantasy 14 and Mark loves to play it.

With the ability to play as any of the classes/jobs with one character made it so that Mark was able to play for hours on end with no feeling of getting bored, even the side classes like blacksmithing and cooking Mark made sure to level them up to the highest level.

After completing every dungeon, the main story scenarios and the raid styles events like the one for Bahamut Prime, getting every Disciple of War jobs and only the summoner job from the Disciple of Magic to the highest level with the bets gear Mark was very happy with himself and his friends on-line that helped him out.

Seeing how much happier with life Mark got after he played final fantasy, his grandmother got in-contact with some of her old, raw gem distributors and was able to get 7 gems that had the same colours as the 7 soul gems Mark's character used to gain the abilities of the different jobs.

Then with some of her help Mark engraved and formed the soul gems pouring everything into each gem, his feelings and efforts he put into each one with his mind playing through all he did to get each job the highest level an best gear working his feeling of happiness for find that game and having something that made him important even if his own parents don't think as much.

By the end of the week Mark had seven gems attached to a chain each with their symbol carved to perfection making the most realistic replicas of the soul gems but for Mark it was a way to all-ways remind him that he was important somewhere.

 **XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX**

Mark was slowly making his way back to his house from college, it was just past 3 in the afternoon and there was a soft but cool breeze in the air that brushed against Mark.

Mark was in deep thought because of what was going on in his family life because yet again his parents cared more for his older siblings and their jobs than about him with them not even calling to check in on him.

As he continued walking Mark had to stop because a young voice started to echo all around him.

" **My Servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe"**

Mark wiped his head around trying to find the origins of the voice.

" **My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, please heed my call."**

Again the chanting continued because Mark could only describe the way the young voice was speaking as chanting.

" **My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere"**

Mark couldn't keep the deadpan look from appearing on his face while thinking to himself _' Really that has to be one of the longest ass names I have ever heard but it sounded more French than English, I wonder why?'_ but Mark's thought was interrupted by the chanting that was still going on.

" **In the name the the Pentagon of the five elemental power, Head my summoning... And bring forth...my familiar!"**

After that was said a bright flash appeared in-front of Mark forcing him to cover his face because of it. When the light finished Mark lowered his arm slowly before having his eyes widen in shock because in-front of him was a swirling portal that flashed through the different colours of the rainbow.

Mark could only look at the portal in shock but something in him told him that he should walk through it because it would be the best thing for him.

Mark was conflicted he wanted to walk through the portal to find out were it would lead him but he didn't know if he would be back meaning that he would miss his grand-mother and grand-father.

After a small time of debating Mark swallowed his fear and walked towards the portal and reach out to touch it with his last thought before his hand reach it was _'Later gran and pa talk to you later'_.

With that a large flash happened again but this time both Mark and the portal were gone.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXX**

 **Tristain Academy of Magic**

Tristain Academy was a vast castle built in the shape of a pentagon having each of the five towers having a different colour to represent the 5 elements.

In one of the court-yards we find a group of what looked to be students along with a older man who was their teacher but our focus was not on the group as a whole, no we focus on a a young woman who had a hair of vibrant pink, standing only at the height of 4ft 9inches wearing the standard clothes of the Tristain Academy uniform.

This young girl is called Louise and she was very nervous, why you ask because today was the day her class would be doing the Familiar summoning and she could only hope she didn't mess this spell up because she would never be able to handle any more bullying from the rest of her class.

Why was she bullied? Simple she couldn't use any element, or more like it seemed that her magic did not align with any of the four elements that was taught by her teacher instead her magic turns into explosions each one more powerful depending on the spell but because of this she gained the title of 'Zero' and she hated it but now she might have the chance to prove everyone wrong if she could summon a powerful familiar.

She waited for her turn having small burst of envy every now and then from what some of her fellow students like Tabitha a girl just as tall as her but had blue hair and glasses had been able to summon a dragon of all things!.

Louise gritted her teeth as her most hated person shot her a smug grin for able to summon a fire salamander. The person in question was a tall red-haired woman standing 5ft 7inches but had the body of someone much older. This woman was called Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst or as Kirche for short who was also wearing the academy uniform but because of her larger chest made the shirt strain slightly.

Louise stopped her glaring when her teacher Professor Colbert called her up for her turn to summon and Louise couldn't stop her nervousnesses from showing in her eyes even if she stood tall and walked forward, her anger boiled in her mind as everyone she passed on her way kept whispering to each other about she should give up before she blows up herself along with everyone else.

When she got to the centre were she would summon her familiar she took a deep breath before starting the chant she spent all week memorising.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe"

While she chanted Louise couldn't stop herself from also thinking _'Please, Please help me'_ Louise thought desperately.

"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call"

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere"

"In the name the the Pentagon of the five elemental power, Head my summoning... And bring forth...my familiar!"

When she finished the chant a large explosion appeared covering everything in-front of Louise in black smoke making it impossible to see anything. Then a lot of her classmates started to cough because of the dust that the explosion had lifted up and one of the boys couldn't keep his opinion to himself.

"Dammit Zero, just because you can't do any magic doesn't mean you can blow us all up!" the boy shouted before he had another round of coughing a lot of people agreed and just as Louise was about to turn around and shout at him the sound of footsteps coming from the smoke caused everyone to freeze as Louise slowly turned to see her familiar.

The first thing she could see coming out of the smoke was a pair of black leather boots covered in black metal plates with crimson red highlights, seeing the very human feet made Louise's blood freeze as the only one thing was running through her head.

' _I summoned a commoner, I will never be able to look Mother and Father in the eye again'_

As more of the familiars started to walk out of the smoke Louise was able to see the rest of her familiars clothing. The top was black form-fitting breastplate that formed around her familiars chest telling her it was a male, covering his arms was a pair of black gauntlets that had the same crimson red highlights.

Just as she was to break down crying ready to hear the laughter to come from her class mates having her hands on her face the sound of gasping caught her attention making her lift her face from her hand before her eyes widened, Louise's own gasp of shock joined the rest because what stood in-front of her.

What stood in-front of her was no man, while his face could be said to be the face of a man the rest of him told her other wise. His face was sharp and refined but his skin was the colour of ash, black scales covered the bridge of his nose and between his eyes, Hair as white as snow with what looked to be light grey colour going through it as well.

Up both sides of his neck was the same black scales until they reach and met under his chin, then the striking about his were his ears were two dragon horns sticking out and pointing forward curving slightly as they reached their point.

When Louise looked at her familiar who had been walking forward even as she studied him now let her see just how tall he was, towering over even Professor Colbert easily reaching 7ft in height maybe more. Something behind her familiar caught Louise's eye which she looked only to be shocked again by the fact she could see a long black dragon tail swinging back and forward.

The giant (compared to the young students) of a familiar stopped just in-front of Louise before reaching up to his neck grabbing the left hand side, tilting his head in the opposite direction causing a load crack to echo through the court-yard as the familiar gave a small grunt at the action.

The familiar tilted his head down to look at Louise who could only look back but this also let her see the eye colour of her familiar, they were a bright molten-gold making even the finest gold look like dull stone.

The familiar knelt down making it easier on Louise's neck meaning she didn't have to keep staring up, for a few seconds Louise and her familiar just stared at each other in silence before it was broken by the familiar speaking up.

"So are you the one that summoned me little one?" the familiars voice was a powerful baritone with a smooth undertone that echoed through out the court-yard causing a strange effect on everyone present, for the males a cold shiver went down their spine because they could feel it in the familiars voice that said only one thing Power! Just raw undiluted Power for the girls it was different the younger ones felt like they were in the present of their father or a brother because of how safe they felt.

The older girls had a pleasant shiver go down their spine making a bright blush light up their face even the mighty Kirche wasn't unaffected with a collected thought going through their mind _'Oh wow'._

But for Louise it was different she was the one next to her familiar when he spoke so she felt it all his power but also his aura of protection which seemed to wrap around her keeping her safe because of this even if she wanted give a introduction like a noble Louise could only give a small nod in response to her familiars question which got a soft smile from her familiar.

"I am impressed little one, I had not expected to be summoned by someone so young, you must be powerful for one so young" the familiar praised Louise who gained a small blush in embarrassment which grew when she felt her familiar gave her a soft pet on the head which cause a thought to go through her head _'Is this how it feels to make someone proud of you? If so I..I like it'._

The familiar stopped petting Louise's head and got back to his feet causing Louise to look at him in confusion but gained a look of recognition when she saw her familiar looking at his rune that had graved itself onto his left hand which he showed no discomfort only a slight raise of his right eye brow showed his surprise.

Professor Colbert snapped out of his shock of seeing this...this humanoid dragon appear as Louise's familiar when he saw the familiar rune appear on the familiars left hand and moved forward to explain the situation.

"Excuse me would you mind if a had a look at the rune please" the familiar and Louise turned turned to the source of the while Louise eyes widened as if she just remembered were she was the familiar just kept his right eye brow raised while scanning the new figure in front of him.

Professor Colbert was a man between the ages of 40 and 45, standing a good 4 or 5 ft short of the familiar. Professor Colbert was wearing the standard male teaching garb which was a navy blue robe with light blue strips going down both sides of the robe.

Professor Colbert was bald at the top of his head but had hair along the side and back, he was also wearing a pair of glasses that he wore over his blue coloured eyes. After the familiar had looked over the new face gave a slight nod and held out his left hand to let Colbert to look at the rune which was showing itself through the familiars left gauntlet.

Colbert looked over the rune and while it looked like one he knew he just couldn't place it, with his curiosity gone Colbert nodded his head towards the familiar before walking back to the rest of the class gaining a small hint of amusement seeing that the class still hadn't snapped themselves out of the shock at seeing Louise's familiar.

Colbert cleared his throat before speaking up "Now class lets head back in for the rest of the class now that everyone has summoned their familiars" this snapped everyone out of their shock, seeing that everyone had returned to their senses turned towards to the rest of the academy and started to float up with everyone following, well everyone except Louise and her familiar.

With a sad sigh Louise was about to speak to her familiar but was stopped when he picked her up and placed her on his left shoulder, she of course gave a short shout of surprise but gave her familiar a small glare when he started to laugh but she couldn't keep the glare up before she turned away crossing her arms and gave a small huff of annoyance.

The familiar finished laughing before he spoke up "Sorry about that little one, I don't mean to laugh at you but I couldn't help myself" all he got in return was another glare which was cut short when he crouched slightly before pushing off the ground shooting into the air reaching the roof of the tower with no effort but it also let him see were the adult male he saw was taking what he assumed was a class of some kind.

Spotting him and the rest of the class heading towards the tower with a red roof the familiar launch forward making Louise feel weightless like she was flying something she would never be able to do. Her joy far to great for her to contain, she let a cry of joy as she enjoyed what her familiar was letting her experience.

Louise stopped her cries of joy as she remembered that she had not asked what her familiars name was, so with this one her mind she spoke up "Familiar I know that I have been rude and not have asked this sooner but what is your name?"

The familiar looked at her at the corner of the eye before giving a soft chuckle before replying "It is fine little one my name is Altan(1) Blooddrake a pleasure to meet you"

Louise was happy to finally know the name of her familiar "Pleasure to meet you to Altan my name is Louise" Altan gave her a nod in turn with a smile as he landed on the building just before the red tower and jumped, happy to hear Louise's cries of joy while he thought back to what happened before he reached this world.

 **XxxXxXxxxXxXXXXxxXxXxXxxXxx**

 _Flashback begins_

 **Rift between worlds**

Mark floated not feeling anything, just floating there sleeping. What he didn't know was the magic that was taking him to this new world were focused towards feelings and because of this the seven gems Mark brought with him which absorbed all of his feelings were changed.

Bright lights started to appear from each gem before they broke the chain that held them shooting into the air above Mark, then without warning the gems launched back at Mark each one going to a different part of his body.

Soul Gem of the Summoner appeared above Marks head, Soul Gem of the Paladin appeared above his left arm, Souls Gem of the Bard appeared above his right hand, Souls Gem of the Ninja appeared above his left foot, Souls Gem of the Monk appeared above the right foot, Souls Gem of the Warrior appeared above Marks sternum and finally the Soul Gem of the Dragoon appeared above his heart.

Then slowly as one they sank into Mark, being from each part of his body, causing Mark's body to spasm as it was forcefully changed into something else. While his body was being changed, Mark was experiencing something he never thought he would.

Mark lived the life of his character from ff14, not just from were he started playing, but Altan Blooddrakes actual life as a child to where Mark had finished playing. For it seemed that each gem was a part of Altan's soul, each one doing something different, experience something different because of the change in job meaning when they all combined with Mark they became the complete soul of Altan.

Then the changes to Marks body had been finished and so had his mental and spiritual change no longer was he Mark the boy, who's parents cared more for their work, he was now Altan the champion of light.

 _Flashback Ends_

 **XxXxXxxXxxxXxXXxXxXxxXxXx**

 **Louise's Room**

Louise and Altan walked into her room after the end of all her classes and she couldn't been happier, how could she not, when no one had called her zero. Because how could they, when she summoned a humanoid dragon. Not even Tabitha with her dragon could compete.

When Altan walked in and saw the bed of hay, he turned towards Louise and just raised an eyebrow. Louise saw the look he was giving her and just had an ashamed look before speaking up. "Sorry Altan, I know that the hay bed won't do much for you, but I will be truthful,I chose hay, as I was expecting to summon something smaller"

Altan kept the look for a little bit longer making Louise squirm before stopped the look and just gave her a soft smile "It is fine little one now let us get you to bed, you must be tired after today" Altan said and before Louise could retort she let out a large yawn making Altan give a soft chuckle.

Seeing no point in arguing with him, Louise did as Altan said and got ready for bed. As she slide into her bed, Louise looked to Altan with sleepy eyes before asking "Hey Altan were will you be sleeping then?" her tone was just as sleepy as she looked showing just how tired she was.

Altan walked next Louise making sure she was properly into her bed before giving her a soft pet on the head "Don't worry about me, little one get some sleep we will sort that out in the morning" Altan said with Louise given a very soft "Ok" before she rolled over and fell asleep.

Altan watched his summoner sleep for a bit before he walked out of the room and started to explore, wanting to map out the area of the academy before Louise woke up. With this in mind Altan started to make his way around.

After he finished mapping out the area, Altan found himself on top of the central tower looking at the two moons thinking about his new life he was given.

Altan closed his eyes before giving what ever deity gave him this chance a very soft but strong "thank you." At first nothing happened, but then Altan slowly opened his eyes with a soft smile when he heard just as soft "Your Welcome"

With this Altan, jumped from the roof looking forward to what the next day will bring.

 **XxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXXxxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxxXxXx**

 **A/N: And done still alive but just have not been the right mood to write but I am back for now with this and three other new stories and the next chapter to Golden Lion King coming out really soon just finishing the last parts off so hope you all like this and my new stories well until then. Enjoy**

 **Paladin Out.**

(1)= Mongolian for Golden


End file.
